dailylivesofhighschoolboysfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1
Episode 1 of the Daily Lives of High School Boys anime. Introduction Tadakuni runs out of his house, being late for school, with some toast in his mouth. While running, his mental monologue introduces the viewers to him and his 'totally normal' life. His friend Yoshitake joins him in a few moments, eating the previous night's leftover curry from a bowl, which shocks Tadakuni. By then their friend Hidenori catches up to them & admonishes Yoshitake, claiming that when running late for school, one should only eat bread - while himself eating ramen out of a bowl using chopsticks.Tadakuni is flabbergasted. When asked if there was something wrong, Tadakuni is about to answer when suddenly an orange beam shoots down from the sky, followed by three Mobile Suit Gundams that jump down and start shooting, startling the three. The Gundam in the middle notices the three high school boys and shoots a beam at them, which explodes right in front of them. Tadakuni, Hidenori and Yoshitake are sent back by the explosion and they notice a book that lands in front of them, having exploded out of a box. Tadakuni picks up the book, with the three correctly guessing it was 'A Tale of Adventure'. Suddenly, the three change costumes: Hidenori (in the middle) becomes a warrior, Yoshitake (to his right) becomes a fencer, and Tadakuni (to the left) becomes a ''female ''mage, with Hidenori claiming that they will be the opponents of the mobile suits. Tadakuni, in normal clothes, then jumps in with a loud interjection and the scene changes to the boys sitting in his house, with Hidenori reading a book and Yoshitake playing a DSi XL. The latter agrees with Tadakuni and asks Hidenori since when he gets to be in the middle. Tadakuni claims that Yoshitake's question was not the problem. Hidenori then tells them both that he heard that Square and Sunrise were doing a collaboration to make an anime, which was about them. Tadakuni then responds that the anime that they are making is about everyday 'normal life', saying that things like mobile suits and adventures does not come into it. Yoshitake then calls it boring, at which Tadakuni yells at them not to discredit it. This cuts to the opening theme of the anime. Shorts High School Boys and After School Tadakuni asks Hidenori and Yoshitake how to get a girlfriend. The two launch into a simulation in which Tadakuni meets a girl placing pamphlets on the desks after class while alone, with Yoshitake acting as the girl. Their attempts keep failing due to Tadakuni being unable to maintain the flow of the act and the other two changing the storyline each time, confusing him. Just as they're about to give up, Tadakuni comes up with his own solution and enacts it, with Hidenori encouraging him. The simulation works out to be a success and Hidenori congratulates him, until Tadakuni points out that it was all useless because they study at an all-boys school. High School Boys and Skirts Hidenori and Yoshitake are at Tadakuni's house, lounging around much to his annoyance. Hidenori is about to leave but suddenly asks Yoshitake what he thought of skirts. This simple one-liner snowballs into a heated discussion among the three and eventually Hidenori ends up wanting to try one on. He then asks Tadakuni if they could borrow one of his younger sister's skirts. He refuses them at first, but is then overwhelmed by their steadfastness and ends up taking part. All three go into separate areas to change into the skirts, but as Tadakuni emerges, he is the only one who actually wore it, much to his shock and distress. To buck his confidence, he other two tell him he looks good in it. The three then fool around and then decide to step it up with Tadakuni's sister's underwear. Much to their horror, she catches them red-handed and they begin apologizing profuselly. High School Boys and Ghost Stories The trio talk about their experiences and ghost stories. Hidenori starts, saying that he was once at an udon shop when a girl at the next table finished eating, and left... and on her bowl were three chopsticks. Yoshitake tells a story that is more "painful" than scary, about trying to shave off the hair on his chest, and shaving off a nipple instead. Tadakuni talks about the time he saw an acquaintance throw up, and found a live centipede in the vomit. Hearing this, Yoshitake and Hidenori get up and go to the bathroom to throw up as well, only to find Tadakuni's younger sister already vomiting (she was eavesdropping on them). As the three are throwing up and checking their vomit for centipedes, Tadakuni wonders how he's going to tell them that he fabricated the story. High School Boys and Female Companions Hidenori comes to class and finds out from Yoshitake that Tadakuni hadn't reached school yet. Wondering what could have happened, he looks out the window and sees Tadakuni walking with a girl. As their classmates see this and wonder how he managed it, another student Motoharu (called a delinquent by the others) walks up to the window and sees the two. Analyzing aloud the way they were walking and their body language, he assures the others that the two aren't going out, but that could soon change. As Tadakuni & the girl approach the gate, the others gang up on them and Motoharu asks a confused Tadakuni who the girl is. At that moment, the girl thanks Tadakuni, and he gives her further instructions to get to the station, making it clear that he was just giving her directions. High School Boys and the Literary Girl The Literary Girl Yassan is walking home while reading a book, when she sees Hidenori lying on the river bank holding a book up and reading. Hidenori realizes that reading by the river while waiting for his friends was a bad idea, as the wind kept ruffling the pages. As he sits up he notices that the girl has sat down behind him. A long silence ensues. Hidenori is initially confused as to why the girl sat next to him, but guesses that she might be hoping for a fantastical romantic encounter by the riverside. Sensing the heightening awkwardness of the situation, he says a somewhat poetic line about the wind, which he feels really embarrassed about, but doesn't let show. She responds with an equally witty phrase, thereby confirming his suspicions. He feels uncomfortable with the atmosphere that's been created and quietly calls the other two on his phone. Yoshitake reaches first, and tries to call him away, but his line is unexpectedly witty and only increases the tension. Hidenori has had enough by now, and tries to end the scene with a normal line, failing miserably. Tadakuni then appears, reads the situation and brings up supermarket discounts (to defuse the atmosphere), earning him a punch from the girl. Hidenori sees a manuscript fall out of her bag and realizes from its contents that she was writing a book, in which the situation was almost identical to the current one. He realized that she chose him as the protagonist, but doesn't like his portrayal as an introverted, lonely otaku. The ending credits for this episode use the 'wind' lines from the last short, stitched into verse form. Trivia *The hero outfits worn by the main trio in the intro sketch, as well as the pose they take, are references to the game Dragon Quest 2, in which the three main characters are depicted very similarly. Category:Episodes